Responsive to pilot, autopilot, or other input commands, an aircraft flight control system controls the position of surfaces of the aircraft. In prior systems, control mechanisms, such as cabling and pulleys, and other mechanical linkages, provided the connection between input commands of a pilot and surfaces which the pilot desires to control. More recent systems replace the directly connected mechanical linkages with electrical controls signals transmitted between the pilot activated controls and the surfaces.
In one system, input commands converted to electrical control signals are transmitted along electrical connections, e.g. connecting wires, to surface actuators. Upon receipt of the electrical control signals representing the input commands, the surface actuators processe the control signals and control the surface, e.g., via hydraulic or other power or energy means. Such systems are commonly referred to as “fly-by-wire” flight control systems.